


灰姑娘AU

by javalorum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javalorum/pseuds/javalorum
Summary: Dean是一位愤怒的灰姑娘，Castiel是非要送他去舞会的讨人嫌魔法男。





	灰姑娘AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cinderella AU ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019977) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> 原作者注：这是我某晚睡前写的一篇滑稽小故事，主要灵感来自童话故事舞台（Faerie Tale Theatre）版的《灰姑娘》。

第一夜

“你为什么现在才出现？”Dean几乎气得浑身哆嗦：“我母亲死时你在哪里，他们带走Sammy时你又在哪里？”

“魔法的作为是——”

“要是你敢说‘冥冥之中的安排’，皇天在上，我就会揍你一顿。”

Castiel猛地闭上嘴巴，但他耸肩膀的样子让Dean更想一拳打在他脸上。在他们接下来互相瞪视的比赛中，Castiel先转开了头，注意力被Dean在灶台前睡觉的地方吸引过去了。那里现在空空的。Dean的身体僵硬了，但他拒绝为此羞愧，他绝不。Castiel不耐烦地用魔杖敲打着自己的腿，“那么···你到底想不想去舞会呢？”

Dean紧咬牙关。他想让这混蛋立刻滚开，但Dean无法忘记Alastair和Meg爬上马车时脸上讥讽的嘲笑，当马车朝着皇宫开步的时候他们朝他招手的得意。还有Lilith——他妈的Lilith，她已经从他那里夺走了太多太多。

“当然去。”Dean终于说，“干嘛不去呢。我已经积攒了不少年假期了，何不好好玩一场呢。”

 

第二夜

“你留在这里，跟他们在一起，是很勇敢的作为。”

Dean翻了个白眼：“不过是听我爹的话而已。”

“不是。”Cas说：“你有能力，也有意愿在任何时候逃走，但你宁愿承担这一切来换取你的自由——你和你弟弟的自由。这才是英雄好汉。”

这样的话还是他第一次听到。Dean在Cas的凝视下挪了挪身子，有人认为他在继母家里庸庸碌碌、毫无报酬地工作不仅仅是单纯地愚蠢行为，这让他觉得相当不自在，因为哪怕Dean聪明一点儿，他也早该想出更好的解决方式了。“英雄好汉怎么可能穿的破衣烂衫啊，Cas。”他嘟囔说。

“那是做英雄的规矩吗？”

“听着，随便你怎么想。今天你还让不让我穿银装啊？”

“哦，当然了。是的。”Cas挽起袖子：“咱们得开始做了。”

 

第三夜

一感到空气的颤动，Dean立刻跳了起来，那是Cas飞进厨房里的信号。“喂，那个，你知道么，我已经找不到理由继续对公主隐瞒姓名了。”

Cas皱起眉头：“你为什么要隐瞒你的姓名呢？”

“哦，你知道的，总不能让她知道我其实是···这样子啊。”

“‘这样子’怎么啦？”Cas摇着头，不等Dean想出该如何回答，他已经接下去说：“这无所谓。我是来告诉你···你说的对。这件事其实毫无道理，管他什么天意不天意。我有足够的魔力能给你别的东西。你向我要吧——金钱，马车，你离开这里所需要的一切。”

“那不会···不会让你惹麻烦吗？”

“那无关紧要。”

Dean看到Cas眼中那股坚定的狡黠。那是他熟悉的，每当他决定刻意地把Lilith给他的家务严格地按字面含义做完，或暗暗破坏Meg或Alastair的衣服时，他总会在镜子里看到同样的目光。回想他过去的作为几乎让Dean微笑了，直到他想起来他被抓住之后的下场。

于是Dean说：“不要啦，我去舞会。”

“Dean——”

“我想去。”Dean说：“真的。公主跟我···我对这事儿有信心。”

Cas小小地吃了一惊，他的脸上划过了一丝难以形容的表情，但那一闪即逝，他开始往外走：“好的。希望这次抓老鼠会比以前容易点儿。”

 

终场

“鞋合脚。”Jo的手从Dean脚上落下，抬起头来对他露出笑容：“还真让人想不到啊，是不是？”

“可不是吗。”Dean对她眨眨眼，“那么，喂，Lilith啊。”

在房间的另一头，Lilith松开了一直紧攥着的拳头，低头行屈膝礼：“殿下吉祥。”Alastair和Meg交换了一个惊恐万状的目光，但他们也跟随着他们的母亲表示了恭敬。

Dean跟着Jo一起站起身来，然后她的传令官飞跑出房门，去向所有人宣布公主已经找到了舞会上认识的追求者。Dean的心怦怦跳个不停，因为他没法肯定这一招能有效，不过话说回来，他愿望的其他部分都实现的不错，也许···

就是现在了。随着一阵轻柔的颤动，Cas站在那里了，脸色难以捉摸，魔杖举在手里。

“祝福你们两人。”Cas说。任何一个别的人都会觉得Cas的声音即镇定，又漠然，但Dean不是别人。“在卑鄙强霸的控制下，爱终究能够赢得胜利。为了庆祝你重返皇宫——”

“等等，”Dean说：“Cas，等等。”

Jo看起来高兴极了：“哇，就是他吗？你真不是胡吹的！”

“什么？”Cas眯起眼睛，然后又在Dean走到他面前时瞪大了。Dean十分小心地用双手捧住Cas的脸，颤抖着轻轻吻了Cas的嘴唇。

Dean朝后退了退，仍然激动得哆嗦：“我···想我没有错吧？我错了吗？”

Cas瞪着他，然后随着他呼出一口气，他那镇定自若的表面也随之瓦解。他抓住Dean的衬衫才能支撑自己，他悄声说：“不，你没有错。”

“好吧。”Jo大声地说：“我很为你们高兴，但咱们得在我妈的手下想明白之前离开呀。至于你们——”她转过身面对Lilith和Dean的继兄继姐：“——你们会发现，所有人都将知道你们胆敢把Mary Winchester的儿子以契约奴隶的身份关押在家里。你们就等着面对你们应有的惩罚吧！”

把Cas拉出房子并不困难，但他一直到骑上Jo备好的马时仍在说：“什么？这到底是怎么回事？”Jo骑上一匹吗，Dean和Cas骑上了另一匹。

“咱们要私奔了。”Dean说：“哦，其实是Jo要私奔，只不过女王以为她是跟我一起私奔的，这样一来直到我们跑出国境她也不会忙着追赶的。”

“可你弟弟呢？”Cas说。

“咱们顺道去把他带上。”Dean说。

“在接了Tracy之后。”Jo说。

Dean点头：“在接了Tracy之后。”

他们的飞跑着绕过庄园的外围，抄后路穿过果园，爬上山顶。Dean不会愚蠢到闭上眼睛，但他真地很想，他渴望张开双臂，吸进清新的空气，为他的终于解脱而高呼。他没有那样做，但那没关系，因为能感到Cas的胳膊紧抱着他的腰已经足够好了。

Cas的声音离Dean的肩膀很近，他说：“我有理由相信，这故事不该这样发展的。”

Dean冷笑一声：“谁说的？”

“我···我也不知道是谁？”

“哈，让讲故事的人见鬼去吧。”


End file.
